


Staring at the Ceiling, Two Weeks and I'll Be Home

by DawnDragon32



Series: Dakota's TRC Ficlet/One Shot Collections [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Do NOT copy to another website, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Writing practice, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: Ronsey Ficlet collection. Each chapter will have it's own rating at the beginning.(Title from Canyon Moon - Harry Styles).
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch
Series: Dakota's TRC Ficlet/One Shot Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846354
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	1. Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Safety first. What are you? FIVE?”  
> Prompt from a prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Chapter Rating: G

“Safety first.” Gansey said it loudly, like Ronan was far behind him, not right beside him. But Gansey was nervous, and trying to figure out the best way to try and hold Ronan’s hand. They hadn’t done that yet. 

Well not in public, just in Monmouth, and Gansey was pulling Ronan out the door or sometimes when they were out at the Barns, and Ronan wanted to show him something, he’d grab his hand and pull him along; but Ronan always let go first, and it was always too soon in Gansey’s opinion. 

But never like this, on their way to meet up with Blue for dinner, with the sidewalk littered with people around them, and never just cause Gansey wanted to, hence the excuse.

Ronan raised an eyebrow at him, and stared at his outstretched hand and for a second, Gansey thought that Ronan would deny him, but then Ronan rolled his eyes and put his hand in his.

“Safety first. What are you? Five?” He said with a snort, but he interlocked their fingers while he said it, and he didn’t let go when they got to the other side of the road. He didn’t when they got to the restaurant, not even as they sat down. The only time he let go was when they were eating and then as soon as they were done he grabbed his hand again.

“What’s up with this?” Blue asked, her voice light with amusement.

“Safety first.” Ronan deadpanned while he didn’t look up from the menu, picking something for dessert. Gansey could feel the tips of his ears getting hot, but he ignored both it and the amused look Blue sent his way in favor of looking over Ronan’s shoulder at the menu.

The waiter came over then to take their order. Ronan ran his thumb over the back of his knuckles, and then still holding Gansey’s hand he pointed at what he wanted on the menu for the waiter to write down.

Gansey was so distracted that Ronan had to squeeze his hand again for him to realize that the waiter was waiting on him. Gansey said what he wanted quickly while Blue was trying to stifle her giggles, and Ronan didn’t even try to hide his pleased grin.

While Gansey was paying the bill, as they each hugged Blue goodbye, on their way back to the car, the only time Ronan let go of his hand was when they needed to get in the car, but he stopped for a second and looked deep in thought before he let go, and then he immediately grabbed it again when they where both buckled in. He immediately took his hand again as they got out of the car, and walked into Monmouth.

Gansey sighed.

“Ronan, I need to use the bathroom.”

Ronan gave a solemn nod.

“Safety first.”

Gansey leveled a look at him.

“Lynch.”

Ronan grinned at him, but then it softened, and he brought Gansey’s hand still held in his, up to his mouth, and brushed a kiss on the back of his hand before letting go and continuing down the hall.

Gansey didn’t let himself think about how much he missed the warmth of Ronan’s hand as soon as it was gone. But he couldn’t get how his lips had felt out of his mind even if he had wanted to.


	2. " when can I have more? "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: " when can I have more? "  
> Prompt from: Tumblr list.  
> Chapter Rating: E  
> Tags: Kinda dom/sub. 
> 
> Me: wow, I love how that fluff I just wrote, I should write more.  
> Me: *Immediately writes 710 words of kinky shit.*
> 
> I am also challenging myself, and I need practice writing smut, so here have this I guess.

Ronan let out a shaky breath. Gansey had been teasing for a while now, had held down his hips, and kissed trails around his chest and stomach, leaving little bites when he got somewhere Ronan would react.

“Hands” Gansey said against his skin, pausing his work on leaving another mark, this time right above his belly button.

Ronan let out a little groan and crossed his arms above his head again, they had pulled down a little and his hands had been by his head. Every time they moved Gansey would stop what he was doing until Ronan put them back.

As soon as they were back in place, Gansey laved his tongue over the spot he had just bit a second ago before continuing down, past his cock down to his thigh, where he bit hard enough that Ronan thought he might have drawn blood. 

“Gansey.” His voice was raspy, and it came out as a whine at the end.

Gansey pulled back and looked at the state he was in. He pulled his hand off of Ronan’s hip and grabbed the lube that had fallen by his knee.

Ronan’s eyes slammed shut as Gansey lightly slapped his thigh and made a pleased sound as Ronan bent his knees up, and appart. 

Gansey placed a kiss on his knee, and then Ronan heard him open the bottle.

Gansey’s fingers were cold where they circled his rim for a second, and then he slowly pushed one in.

Ronan let out a frustrated noise, cause Gansey was still teasing him. Thrusting too slow to be anything else, and not pressing his finger where he knews will drive Ronan insane.

Gansey made a sound almost like he was shushing him, and gripped his thigh, thumb pressing into the bite he had left earlier, making Ronan’s cock twitch against his stomach.

Ronan put up with the torture for a few minutes before clinching his hands into the sheets above his head.

“Gansey?”

“Yeah baby?” 

“When can I have more?”

Gansey paused his hand and Ronan couldn’t quite stop the whine he made, but Gansey’s other hand moved to grab the lube again, and then he poured some over his hand with his finger still inside.

When he moved again, he pushed in another on the next press in, and this time he put his fingers to his prostate and left them there, rubbing in circular motions.

Ronan threw his head back, hips grinding down.

“Think you could come like this?”

Ronan’s toe curled and moaned at the words, but he quickly shook his head.

“Hmm, I think you can.”

Gansey knew he could, Ronan had before, but that wasn’t what Ronan was trying to tell him.

“Want you to fuck me.” Ronan gasped it out, not really sure if what he said made sense, he was panting so had.

Gansey slowed his fingers as he thought about it, and then he pulled them out as he nodded.

He sat up, and grabbed the condom he had thrown earlier, and unzipped and pushed down his jeans with his clean hand.

When he had the condom on he grabbed at Ronan’s legs and then Ronan wrapped them around his waist. Gansey leaned up and kissed him while he slowly pushed inside. Ronan desperately wanted to wrap his arms around Gansey, but he hadn’t been given permission to move, so he twisted his fingers harder in the sheets, and tightened his legs around Gansey.

Gansey set a pace that wasn’t fast, but it was brutal, and Ronan knew he wasn’t going to last. And then Gansey wrapped a hand around his cock, and Ronan was coming, Gansey not long behind him.

Gansey reached up with his clean hand and rubbed at Ronan’s hands until they unclinched, and then rubbed his wrist, and placed kisses along Ronan’s jaw, in between whispering little praises to him. 

“You did so good” “Looked so beautiful” “Can’t believe you let me tease you that long” “Love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Ronan said quietly, his voice horse.

Gansey paused in his kisses and he pulled back to watch as Ronan’s blinks slowed.

“Need to clean you up, and you need to drink something, then we’ll sleep, ok?”

Ronan nodded.


	3. “Can’t you stay a little longer?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt :“Can’t you stay a little longer?”  
> Prompt from: prompt list on tumblr.  
> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> -Is this angst????? Idk, it’s definitely not fluffy.  
> -Ronan has separation anxiety, you can’t change my mind.  
> -subtle ADHD Gansey?? In my fic?? More likely than you'd think.  
> -This is either pre relationship or very new relationship, kinda vague about that, but they have definitely talked about being together and if they aren’t they will be very soon after this.

Gansey watched Ronan closely. He had come out to the Barns to visit, the first time in months and it had been a great time, Gansey had known he had missed him greatly, but being around Ronan had really heightened how much he had. He already missed him, and he hadn’t even left yet.

The closer it got to the time he had to leave, the more tense Ronan was, his shoulders getting a harsh line to them that had been there when he arrived, and settled the more he had been around. His touches had lingered longer, when he reached out to steady him as they walked across uneven land (even though he didn’t need him to) Ronan was slow to let go of his arm.

It was late evening, and they were settled on the couch, just content with being in each other's presence as the conversation had dwindled off. Gansey checked his watch, calculated when he would have to leave, an hourish, and Ronan hunched forward.

Gansey immediately reached out and put his hand to Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan slid across the couch, and down so he fit to Gansey’s side, under his arm, and Gansey wrapped it around him, Ronan didn’t ask for this from him a lot, so when he did, Gansey let him have it. He let his fingers trace along the part of Ronan’s tattoo that he could reach, and then started tracing invisible lines down his arm.

“Can’t you stay a little longer?”

Ronan’s tone of absolute misery and the question it’s self made Gansey’s heart feel like it was shattering in his chest.

Gansey checked his watch again, but he was mentally calculating how fast he would have to drive in the morning to get to the airport in time to make it to the charity function he and Blue were going to tomorrow. He knew he shouldn’t, that staying longer would just prolong this limbo of knowledge that Gansey was leaving, but he couldn’t say no.

“I can stay the night.” He said, as he leaned his head against Ronan’s. “I’ll have to leave first thing in the morning.”

Ronan just nodded, and shifted closer, turning to press as close as he could, and Gansey pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, before settling back against him, and Gansey made a promise to himself to start visiting as often as possible.

They stayed that way on the couch, with Gansey scrolling through his phone after texting Blue the change in plans, until Ronan started falling asleep on him, and then they went their separate ways to get ready to sleep. It didn’t last long, Ronan walked into the guest room as Gansey folded all the blankets to the end of the bed, having made it this morning thinking he wouldn’t be sleeping there that night.

Ronan stood in front of door for a minute, thin cotton sleep pants low on his hips, before walking in and placing a knee on the bed, there he hesitated, looking to Gansey to see if this would be ok, but Gansey just put his glasses on the side table, turned on the fan and climbed in. He laid on his back, arm outstretched to the other side, sheet pulled up to his waist, and then the bed dipped as Ronan climbed on, reclaiming his position from the couch; tucked into Gansey's side, head resting on his shoulder.

Ronan was asleep within minutes, hand curled in the front of Gansey’s shirt, as if he was scared Gansey would be gone when he woke up, and maybe he was; but Gansey was awake staring at the ceiling for a long time, just listening to Ronan breath, and thinking of all the ways he could rework his schedule so he could be with Ronan more within the next few months.

Gansey woke to find they hadn’t moved a single inch through the night, the only difference being that Ronan’s hand had loosened in his sleep. Gansey contemplated if going back to sleep would be worth it, but looking at the clock it's only 30 minutes til he needs to wake up anyway.

His arm was completely asleep, and his shoulder was screaming at him. He gave Ronan’s hand a squeeze before gently slipping his arm out from under Ronan, and getting out of the bed. Ronan gave a grumble behind him, but Gansey set to work getting clothes out for the day and changing, then repacking what he had gotten out the night before.

When he turned back, Ronan was watching him. When he caught his eye, Ronan looked at the clock and sighed.

“Breakfast?” His voice was deep, and raspy with sleep, but Gansey shook his head immediately, knowing if he said yes he would really be late.

“I’ll get something at the airport.”

Ronan sighed again, but nodded.

Gansey shoved his bag into the trunk of the Pig, slammed it shut and then turned to look at Ronan. He had followed him, only shoving his feet into some boots on the way out the door. Ronan didn’t say anything, instead he reached out and pulled Gansey forward into his arms, and buried his face in Gansey’s hair.

“Two and a half weeks.” Gansey said against Ronan’s shoulder.

“What?” Ronan pulled back to look at him. His eyes were glassy.

“The soonest I can be back is in two and a half weeks. Is that ok, or do you want me back sooner?”

Ronan blinked hard in a way that Gansey knew meant he was trying not to cry.

“I don’t want to disrupt your life.”

“You are one of the most important parts of my life, and I should have been making more time for you from the beginning.”

Gansey could feel his own eyes filling, and Ronan’s overflowed, but before Gansey could even think about it, Ronan had surged forward, tangling his fingers in the back of his hair and kissing him. The hand in his hair was rough but the kiss was soft.

When Ronan pulled back it wasn’t very far, just far enough to whisper against his lips,

“Two weeks and a half weeks?”

Gansey nodded, and Ronan stepped back, visibly forcing himself to walk back and sit on the steps of the porch.

Getting in the Pig and driving away was one of the hardest things Gansey had done in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None.  
> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> This one almost didn't happen. None of the prompts on the list I have gave me inspiration, and then last night 2 hours before I went to sleep I got hit with the inspo for this. So it's very short, but hopefully today I'll find some inspo to work on something a little longer.
> 
> -I will die on the ADHD Gansey hill, I don’t care.  
> -Ok, so I’m adhd and the whole thing i described with listening to people speak?? That’s the only way I can get to sleep.   
> -Will I ever write an ADHD focused Gansey fic from Gansey's perspective???? I fucking hope, but it's not today!

Ronan looked back at the screen, and paused what he was saying. Gansey had fallen asleep leaning on his hand in front of his laptop. Listening to Ronan talk. Ronan had known he was tired, Gansey had admitted earlier that he hadn’t been sleeping well this week, and Ronan was going to keep him company tonight. 

Ronan wasn’t mad that Gansey had fallen asleep listening to him, for one thing he had been talking about something very boring ("I'm thinking of investing in some auto feeders, and this brand does this but this brand does that, and I could just dream something of course, but do I know enough about something like this to really get it right?"), no, he was actually really happy.

Gansey had told him how his ADHD directly tied into his insomnia, and how the best way to get to sleep is to listen to the most relaxing voice he can find. The words give him something to concentrate on, so his brain can focus on one thing, and not eighty. The more relaxing he finds the voice, the easier for his brain to sleep while also focusing.

Gansey found his voice relaxing. Relaxing enough to fall asleep too. 

Ronan didn’t know how much time passed, while he watched Gansey until he woke up. He knew it couldn’t have been more than 15 minutes, sleeping against a hand like that, it was only a matter of time before he slid off. Ronan was glad he didn’t have to watch Gansey’s head hit the desk, knew he wouldn’t have been able to keep a laugh to himself, and with how tired Gansey was he might get mad at him for it, but he woke up the instant his head started to droop.

His eyes immediately darted back to Ronan, and he sighed as he sat back.

“Sorry about that.”

Ronan raised an eyebrow and smiled at him,

“You’re sorry you fell asleep, on our call about you wanting company, because you can’t sleep?”

Gansey chuckled, “Well, when you put it that way.”

Ronan felt his grin sharpen, and then it was interrupted with a yawn. Gansey smiled at him, and looked to the clock.

“Maybe I should let you sleep.”

Ronan shrugged. It had been awhile since he had pulled an all nighter, but he was certain he could stay awake as long as Gansey needed him. 

And then Ronan got an idea.

“Hey, you wanna transfer this video call to our phones?”

“Why?”

“So we can move this to our beds”

“Ronan, I am too tired for phone sex.”

Ronan just grinned at him, 

“So am I. You fell asleep while I was talking.”

Gansey’s eyebrows drew together, not getting it at first but when he did he immediately ended the call and then called him back. 

Ronan ignored the laptop in front of him, grabbed his phone, answered it while he stood up, and flopped onto his bed. When he pulled the phone up to see the screen, Gansey was situated on his own bed, phone propped up against something on his bedside table, and facing him in landscape, so Ronan got a full view of Gansey laying across the bed.

Ronan watched for a second as Gansey burrowed under his covers (one sheet, one comforter, and then the weighted blanket across his feet), and then picked back up where he left off earlier. 

It didn’t take long for Gansey to fall asleep this time; Ronan said a quiet goodnight before plugging in his phone, and putting it on his own bedside table, also facing his bed. He was asleep almost as soon as his head hit his pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: none  
> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> -this is short and a little cheesy, but I got the idea right before bed last night.  
> -stealing names of metal from minecraft mods? More likely than you think. Then again I am watching a Sky Factory let's play as I write this.

He could move his fingers, and then he was back.

Ronan was leaning back against Gansey’s chest, one foot on the ground, the other leg up, and Ronan had his arm laying over it. Gansey was absently drawing patterns with his fingers on Ronan’s arm, but was completely sucked into whatever book he was reading on his tablet.

Ronan looked down to what he brought back, the chain wrapped around his fingers a couple times, and the pendant held in his closed fist. The chain was already faintly shimmering in the setting sun, Ronan knew that as soon as the light went out it would start really shimmering, almost glowing, like a black opal. The chain and pendant where made from nothing known to man, and was absolutely indestructible. He opened his fist to look at the pendant. It was just bigger than a quarter, and looked like an old coin. On the front was a celtic love knot, and on the back were two dates, the date he and Gansey met, and the day they decided was their anniversary. Both were worn down, looked old and polished, but again, Ronan knew they wouldn’t wear down anymore.

He spent some time studying it, before turning in Gansey’s arms and holding it out, letting it dangle in front of Gansey’s face. Gansey’s eyes took a second to focus on it, Ronan had just abruptly pulled him out of a hyperfocus, but when they did focus on the necklace in front of his face he put down the tablet and reached out to touch it, he flipped it to the other side and read the dates. Ronan could tell that Gansey adored it by the way his eyes lit up and the soft smile that spread across his lips.

Ronan unhooked the clasp, and put it on Gansey, before turning and settling back into his spot, pressing his face against Gansey’s arm where he had placed it along the back of the couch when Ronan had turned around, and pressed a kiss there.

He could hear Gansey examining the necklace, his fingers brushing against the metal right by his ear. And then Gansey’s hand was on his chin, and turning his face to kiss him. Ronan hummed into it, reaching up and grabbing the back of Gansey’s head, fingers twisting in his hair.

Gansey pulled back, only to lean his forehead against Ronan's. Ronan laid there content, eyes closed and Gansey traced lines down his face.

"What's it made of?"

Ronan opened his eyes and looked up at him. Gansey traced his finger under one of them. Rona reached up and hooked a finger in the necklace, he gave it a tug before letting his hand drop back down.

"MANAsteel. Mana is all caps."

Gansey grinned and then pressed a kiss to his brow bone. And then one to his temple. Cheek bone. The bridge of his nose, and then Ronan leaned up and kissed him on the lips himself, his hand sliding from the back of his hair to his cheek.

When they finally parted, Gansey set his lips against Roman's jaw.

"Thank you" he said against Ronan's skin.

Ronan reached up and grabbed Gansey's hand where it had gripped Ronan's shirt, interlocked their fingers together and gave them a squeeze


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Chapter Rating: T
> 
> -You know, I read CDTH and I’m still not fucking sure what it is Gansey and Blue are doing in canon?? Like. The only thing we got was that he was chained to a tree, so I assume he’s some kinda activist but what he’s really doing is protecting supernatural stuff (the tree was probably a… Tree Light?? Is that fucking right, i don’t remember and I just fucking re-read these books), but like. WHAT ARE THEY DOING??? Maybe book 2 will shed some light there, who knows. In all my au’s this is like, at least 2 to 3 years after, so Gansey has decided to go to college to get a degree that's in like. Conservation or something.  
> -Dawn making a fic about obscure farmer lotion?? Yeah. Hey, at least it isn't Udderly Smooth.....  
> -Listen. The lotion I talk about in this fic. Is some of the best if you have sensory issues that make you hate oily stuff on your skin.  
> -I was really tempted to make this into smut, so if someone wants a smutty sequel, maybe I can make that a thing.

Gansey woke to Ronan shifting away from him, and an alarm being turned off. Gansey opened his eyes to watch Ronan get up and get dressed. He turned back to the bed, and when he saw Gansey watching he smirked, and sent him a wink, before sitting on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on.

The night before when Gansey had got there, instead of putting his bag in the guest room like he normally did, Gansey put it in Ronan’s. Gansey had been tired of kicking Ronan out of his own room when he visited, and since Ronan insisted on sleeping with him in the guest bedroom, Gansey decided to take matters into his own hand, and went to Ronan first. 

Ronan had watched him with an almost unreadable look on his face, but when Gansey met his gaze, Ronan had just bit his lip and then walked out of the room.

Gansey watched as Ronan sat up after getting his boots on and rolled his neck, the pop making Gansey wince in sympathy; he grabbed something from the night stand, and then there was a click as a bottle was opened, and the room was filled with a smell that was so distinctly Ronan in Gansey’s mind that he had to take a deep breath. Ronan put the bottle back down, and then rubbed the lotion into his elbows. Ronan turned and leaned over to press a kiss to Gansey’s temple.

“I’m going to go feed animals, when you've had coffee come join me?’

Gansey nodded, and then Ronan was up and out of the room. Gansey waited to listen to the door shut down stairs, before getting up. But instead of heading down to the kitchen, Gansey paused and reached over to the lotion Ronan had put down. Gansey read what it was called, and if he put a three pack of Corn Huskers into his amazon shopping cart while he sipped his coffee, no one had to know.

By the time Gansey got to his apartment the package had been with his mail for the better part of a week and Gansey had almost let himself forget about it.

Gansey set the mail on his kitchen counter, sent a quick text to Ronan to let him know he got back safely, and then set about unpacking his bag. By the time he was done he had almost forgotten about the package again, and when he remembered he made himself go through his other mail first. Most of it was junk mail that he put into the shred pile, and then he turned to the box. 

As soon as the package was open Gansey took the box to his bed, and then sat down before pulling out one of the bottles and opening it. As soon as the plastic seal was off the room was filled with the weirdly sweet almost powdery scent. Gansey took a deep breath as his eyes shut and immediately it felt like he hadn’t even left home.

Gansey screwed the lid back on, and put a little in his hand before sitting the bottle on his night stand. When he rubbed it in it almost immediately sunk into his skin and then it turned tacky and created the worst friction he had ever felt on his palms and he stopped with a grimace, why did Ronan like this stuff, but as soon as he stopped it was like there was nothing on his hands and they felt soft. Gansey didn’t normally like lotion, it left his skin oily and gross feeling before it left his hands feeling soft, but this was nice. As long as you didn’t try to rub it in for too long like he just had. And of course the smell.

Gansey didn’t use the lotion often, in fact that wasn’t even what he had got it for, and the fact that he used it at all was actually a little pleasing that it wasn’t technically going to waste. No, the reason he got it was embarrassing to even just think about. But he missed the way Ronan smells. He missed it a lot at night sometimes. He didn’t indulge often, but when it was really hard to sleep at night, he’d open the bottle and close his eyes and it felt more like he was at home in Ronan’s bed. He also sometimes opened the bottle when on calls with Ronan, leaning back in his arm chair and putting the phone on speaker and he could almost imagine that Ronan was across the room, and not half a state away. It definitely wasn’t something to feel guilty about or even embarrassed really, but Gansey kept it to himself.

Until he didn’t.

Gansey had indulged the night before, left the bottle open and fell asleep thinking about being home. Later that day he had a discord call with Ronan. They were talking about Gansey’s current project, he leaned over the desk to pull some notes closer to himself, and when he sat back Ronan had a look of pure delighted amusement on his face.

“What’s that?” 

Gansey could hear that Ronan was trying so hard to not start laughing, and even though Gansey knew what Ronan was asking about, he still turned and saw the lotion on his night stand. Usually he puts it in the night stands drawer before starting the day but apparently he had forgotten this morning.

Gansey turned back to him and even though he could feel his face turning red he said,

“Don’t know what you're talking about.”

Ronan couldn’t keep it in anymore, he was laughing so hard he was doubling over.

“What, you missed me so much you got the lotion I use to jerk off with?”

“No,” Gansey grimaced “it creates too much friction for that.”

Gansey put his face in his hands as Ronan absolutely howled with laughter.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Right, right you haven’t tried to jerk off with Corn Huskers.”

“No!”

“Then why do you have it?”

“It just smells like you.”

“Oh, so you huff it while you jerk off thinking about me?”

“No!”

Ronan was laughing so hard he couldn’t breath at this point. Gansey couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face at the sight. But he still rolled his eyes. When Ronan could breathe again, he looked back at the screen and dissolved into chuckles again. 

Gansey shook his head, exasperated, and said softly,

“It just smells like you, smells like home. It’s nice when I can’t sleep, and I can just close my eyes and pretend you're in the room and not so far away.”

Ronan leaned back as his laugh slowly stopped, and then he slowly nodded his head. After a few minutes he bit at his lip and then tilted his head to side as he he said in a low voice,

“I wouldn’t mind. If you did jerk off while smelling it and thinking of me. Might want to watch sometime though.”

Gansey pursed his lips. And then went back to talking about his project.

Gansey couldn’t believe what he was seeing. He had come home for a surprise visit, and the BMW had been gone when he pulled into the driveway. Gansey let himself in with the key Ronan had given him a few months ago, and immediately went to put his bag in Ronan’s room.

When he got to Ronan’s room he was greeted by the sight of Ronan’s unmade bed, not unusual, but the pillow in the middle which was stuffed into one of Gansey’s old shirts was. And the bottle of what looked to be the same type of cologne that Gansey’s used on the bed side table was also something he hadn’t seen before. Gansey went and picked it up, and immediately could tell this was something Ronan had dreamed. Not only was the bottle way bigger than anything the fancy brand would sell, the label was also wrong. For one thing, the real label is matt, not shimmery, and last he checked they didn’t have any Richard Gansey III scent.

Gansey sprayed the inside of his wrist and then put the bottle back down. When he smelled the cologne, it almost smelled exactly like the real one, but it had the distinct smell of Gansey’s favorite coffee roasting as kinda an after scent. Gansey felt both amusement and anger rising in his chest.

Gansey heard the front door slam. He stayed right where he was, but turned to the door, and crossed his arms. When Ronan stopped in the door his ears were already on fire, and he looked a little out of breath, like he had ran up the stairs. Gansey raised an eyebrow at him,

“Months, Ronan, you’ve been teasing me for months? And how long have you been doing the exact same thing? How long have you had that shirt, I thought I lost it in Italy two years ago!”

Gansey watched in satisfaction as the blush spread from Ronan’s ears to his cheeks. Instead of pushing it, and teasing further like he knew Ronan would, Gansey just walked forward and pulled Ronan down into a kiss.

“Missed you,” Gansey said as he pulled away.

Ronan buried his face against Gansey’s neck as he said,”Welcome home.” 

Gansey pulled back and held Ronan’s face in his hands. He looked relaxed, he probably thought Gansey was going to drop the subject but he remembered something,

“Is the reason you teased me so much about getting off to the smell of Corn Huskers is cause you get off when you press your face to that pillow with my cologne on it?”

Ronan’s face lit up red again, and he slipped Gansey’s hold to press his face back to the spot on Gansey’s neck, mumbling a yes.


	7. *For Ronan. (aka that fic where Gansey drew a bunch of tats for Ronan).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: none.  
> Chapter Rating: G
> 
> This is kinda silly and I'm not too sure how I feel about it, but the idea wouldn't leave my head.
> 
> -*Distantly remembers something about Gansey not being able to draw* 😑 I do not see it. In fact, he is an amazing artist. He just doesn't tell anyone, only the Gangsey knows.
> 
> Oh! Hey, I kinda forgot to say on here, but the whole reason I started this project was cause my mom was sick, and she got tested for covid, and I was distracting myself by writing at least one thing a day til we knew if she had it. She doesn't! But, I'll still be keeping up with this as long as I can. I love writing, I just don't get a lot of inspo tbh, but maybe that will change if I keep up with it.
> 
> Also not really about this fic, but I wrote a rodansey one shot, and I'm going to be making a separate ficlet collection work on here, and make it a series with this one. Mostly cause I want this to be just ronsey fics, and I didn't want to post it here, but I wanted to let everyone know that I'll be posting more later, just not here?

Gansey had pulled out boxes of old journals, sat in the middle of the room, and started going through them. When Ronan had asked, he had said he was going through them, and getting information out of them that he might need later. Ronan sat across from him and pulled out a notebook at random. Gansey hadn’t said anything, but did hand him his current journal to see a list of things that Gansey was considering useful.

Ronan didn’t need it, the journal he had pulled out was apparently just a sketch book. It started off normal enough. Lots of sketches of places they had been, one that was of the whole group at Nino’s from Gansey’s perspective. Blue was leaning against the booth, Noah and Ronan across from the point of view, and Adam was leaning into view from beside Gansey, head in his hands. He could tell it was cause Ronan had said something absolutely ridiculous, if the grin on his face was anything to go by. His arm was around Noah, and Noah had a small smile on his face.

Ronan turned the page. The next two pages didn’t have anything on them except the left which had a note next to an asterisk: *I don’t even know if Ronan would want more tattoos? Not like I’ll ever show him these anyway.

Ronan felt his eyebrows furrow as he turned the page again and immediately they raised in shock. On the next page was a sketch of Chainsaw. It was stylized, and was definitely meant to look like a neo traditional tattoo. The thick lines were bleeding through to the other side, and there was a smudge off to one side, lucky it missed the drawing. At the top there was another asterisk: *For Ronan.

The page before now made since.

As Ronan turned pages in the sketch book, it became less a sketch book and more of a ‘Gansey had a tattoo idea for Ronan’ book. Pages and pages of tattoo ideas, some brilliant, some ridiculous. All different styles.All the pages had an asterisk at the top corner. The traditional sketch of a squash being stabbed almost made him bust up laughing, but he caught it just in time. If Gansey knew which sketch book he was going through he would probably take it from him before he could finish looking through it. 

The second to last page was a sketch of Ronan holding a just hatched Chainsaw, he was feeding her, and the bags under his eyes suggested that it was probably late at night.

The last page was another of Chainsaw, but this time the style was realistic, she was perched on a skull. Around the bottom of the skull, in latin were the words ‘safe as life’.

Ronan looked up at Gansey, who was absorbed in the journal in his hand, the other was fidgeting with a pen; he was spinning it over his knuckles again and again. Ronan glanced back down for a second, but his mind was already made up.

“Gansey.”

Gansey blinked a couple times and then looked at him, his eyebrow raised as he made a noise that Ronan knew meant ‘yes Ronan, what do you need?’

Ronan held up the sketch book and flipped it around, “I want this one.”

Gansey’s ears turned pink, but he smiled and nodded.

“And maybe the murder squash one too.”

Gansey’s smile turned into a grimace, but he just nodded and said, “Get whatever you want, I drew them all for you.”

Ronan smiled at him, and Gansey went back to the journal in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that definitely happened after but I couldn’t figure out how to write:
> 
> Ronan gets both tattoos in like, two weeks, the murder squash one is tiny and on his wrist (easily hidden by his bracelets if he wants), and the ‘safe as life’ tattoo is very big, and on his calf.  
> Yes, even though Ronan can reach them both way easier than his back tat, Gansey still helps put the ointment on.
> 
> Notes that i thought where too spoiler-y to be at the top:  
> -Go on pinterest and search for 'neo traditional tattoo raven'. Take your pick on what Ronan saw, I like them all tbh.  
> -for the squash one, just go look at 'stabbed heart tattoo traditional' on pinterest as well, but like. Replace the heart with a squash?? And yeah, Ronan totally gets it, for Noah.  
> -This could be considered Gen, but like, I would only let someone I truly love and trust go through any of my journals, even if I’m not keeping secrets in them. That’s my thoughts, I can’t even imagine thinking of letting someone basically pick my brain.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: None  
> Chapter rating: G
> 
> I... Don't really have a summery for this, lol. Gansey comforting Ronan after a nightmare is my shit though, so yeee. Especially like a CDTH au of sorts, where Ronan has better control over his dreams, but he's still worried about this kinda thing, idk. So enjoy this short little fluffy thing.

Ronan layed very still. He hadn’t brought anything with him, Lindenmere had taken the nightmare when he asked, but he had still woken as fast as he could when it was gone. Nothing had come back with him, so he was in his body, but still he tried not to move too much. Gansey was still sleeping peacefully across the bed. He was on his back, but his head was facing Ronan. He was snoring slightly, and he had one arm thrown up over his head, and his shirt was riding up.

Ronan ran a hand over his face, and left it over his eyes. His breathing was getting back to normal, but he still tried to be as still as possible. Gansey wasn’t a light sleeper, but he wasn’t a heavy one either, and Ronan didn't want to wake him over something as trivial as a nightmare.

Fingers trailed along the back of his hand, and Ronan sighed. The fingers intertwined with his, and then Gansey was pulling his hand away from his face. Gansey was still mostly asleep, blinking slowly, and he had a gentle smile on his face. His voice was heavy with sleep and quiet,

“Hey angel eyes.”

Ronan felt warmth in his chest, and he squeezed Gansey’s fingers where they were still holding Gansey’s.

Gansey shifted forward and pressed up against him, wrapping an arm around his waist. He leaned forward and let his forehead rest against Ronan’s, and Ronan let his eye’s drift shut. 

“Nightmare?”

Ronan just nodded his head, as Gansey brought their hands up and kissed Ronan’s knuckles.

“Do you want to get up? We’ll go make tea or coffee or whichever you want?” Gansey said it against his hands, thumb rubbing along the back of it.

Ronan smiled, and nodded. Gansey pulled back just far enough to kiss his cheek, and then pulled away, and out of bed. Ronan turned over and rolled out as well, and followed Gansey out of the room.

Gansey paused on the stairs, and reached back for Ronan, grabbing his hand again, leading him down the stairs into the kitchen.

Gansey filled the kettle, the one that Ronan had dreamed, the one that if you fill it with ice, the ice instantly melts and heats it to the perfect drinking temperature. Gansey sat it on the counter, and pulled down two mugs, putting tea bags in them. The kettle was done by the time he had sweetener in the cups, and then Ronan was holding a warm mug waiting for it to finish brewing.

Gansey took his hand again, and led them to the living room couch, where he settled against the arm and tugged on Ronan til he sat against his side. Gansey turned on the tv, letting it play late night cartoons.

They sipped their tea in silence, Gansey running his fingers over Ronan’s arm. It was definitely not Ronan’s favorite way to wake up, but it was his favorite way to spend an early morning.


	9. Chapter 6 Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Маграт (magrat_me) Left a comment asking for that smutty sequel to chapter 6, so here we are!..... Now if only I could remember the og idea for that……..  
> Chapter Rating: E  
> Tags: Uhhhh. Consensual Voyeurism?
> 
> -I really haven't been in the mood to write smut, so here's hoping this is actually ok, lol  
> -It's a little short, but again, I haven't exactly been in the mood.

As soon as they parted, Ronan had pushed the cologne into the draw of his bedside table, and stuffed the pillow in his closet. When he was done, his ears were still pink, but he just grabbed Gansey’s hand and led him downstairs, and then out of the house through the back door, to show him all the things he had been working on and dreaming, since his last visit. Gansey got to put things to the name Ronan gave them.

But Gansey couldn’t get the image out of his head; Ronan, with his arm wrapped around the pillow, holding it up to his face, muffling his groans, hand on his cock.

And if Gansey was a little rougher than usual that night, well, Ronan either didn’t notice, or hopefully he just chalked it up to having been apart for longer than normal.

It was the last day of Gansey’s mini vacation, and he couldn’t take it anymore. They had been making out on the couch down stairs, when Gansey pulled back with a frustrated little growl, making Ronan shiver. Gansey didn’t let himself linger on that, just grabbed Ronan’s wrist, and pulled him up from the couch with him, and led them both up to Ronan’s room.

Ronan wasn’t expecting him to let go of his wrist, pull the pillow out of his closet and throw it on his bed. Gansey got back into Ronan’s space and pulled him down into a kiss, when he pulled back his moved to Ronan’s collar bone, and bit at it, hearing Ronan swear above him,

“Show me.” He gasped, moving to Ronan’s neck, and bit there as well.

“What?” Ronan was shivering all over, but Gansey pulled back and shoved Ronan toward the bed.

“Show me.”

Ronan looked to the bed, and bit his lip to try and stop a whine from slipping out, but it didn’t really work. Gansey could see the shudder in his shoulders as Ronan walked over to the bed, tossing the lube they had left on the nightstand on it next to the pillow, and hesitantly opening the drawer and pulling out the cologne. Here he hesitated, eyes flickering from the bed to Gansey, but Gansey just walked to the end of the bed, and raised his eyebrow, motioning to the bed with a slight tilt of his head.

Ronan got on the bed, when he got to the middle, he turned toward Gansey, and sat back on his heels, kneeling there for a moment, he bit at his lip, and tilted his head,

"How do you want me to do this?" His voice was rough, and it had a hint of nervousness to it, but Gansey knew that Ronan would have told him no if he didn't want to do this.

Gansey shook his head, "just show me how you normally do this."

Ronan sprayed the cologne on the pillow a couple times before reaching back and putting it back on the bedside table. He pulled his shirt off, and then flopped back on the bed, shoving his pants off, leaving his boxers on for the moment, teasing his own fingers along the front. He reached over and grabbed the pillow, pulling it closer,

“I don’t always do this. Sometimes it’s just like how you described.” His voice was soft. Gansey nodded, sometimes Ronan just missed him, and needed the room to smell like him.

Ronan’s eyes flickered to the drawer again, and then he seemed to make up his mind, reaching back into it and pulling out something small and round with a long cord, and a remote which he tossed to the end of the bed, at Gansey. Gansey hesitated for a second, before picking it up, the remote only had two buttons, up and down. He knew it was a vibrator as soon as he saw it, but he could also tell that it was from Ronan, the metal was a dream metal that Gansey had started to recognize; and for another thing there was no way any batteries would fit in either of the devices. 

Gansey pressed the up button, and watched Ronan jump as it came to life in his hand. It was smaller then Ronan’s thumb, but it sounded powerful. Gansey turned it back off. 

Ronan panted on the bed, but he shoved his boxers off, and grabbed the lube, slicking up his fingers, and then working himself open. He was being impatient, and Gansey almost told him to slow down, but if this is how Ronan always did this (with the exception of Gansey having the remote), then he didn’t want to interrupt. 

Ronan pulled his fingers out with a shudder, and then grabbed the vibrator, pushing it against his hole, and Gansey watched it disappear inside him with his fingers, then Ronan was pulled the pillow to his face with his clean hand, pulled his fingers out, and grabbed at his cock. Thumb teasing at the head, before starting a slow rhythm.

Gansey waited til Ronan relaxed before he pressed the up button twice. He watched as Ronan jumped a little, letting out a loud moan, his hand stuttering, knees drawing up and out. Gansey watched for a moment, before palming himself through his sweats, and then shoving them down just enough to get a hand on himself.

Neither of them lasted long, Ronan coming first, and Gansey turned the vibrator off immediately, and came to the sight of Ronan looking absolutely wrecked, come on his chest, heaving, face still shoved into his pillow.

Gansey immediately went to the bathroom, tugging his sweats back in place, washing his hands as fast as he could, and wetting a washcloth. When he got back, Ronan’s breathing had settled down a bit, and Gansey could tell he was trying hard not to fall asleep. Gansey made quick work of wiping down Ronan’s chest, and then gently taking the vibrator out of him. When he was down he laid next to Ronan, pulling him against his side. He thought Ronan fell asleep immediately after, but Ronan’s voice came rough and mumbled against his should a few minutes later,

“Next time I get to watch you.”

Gansey chuckled, but kissed Ronan’s head and hummed his agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Are you hurt?” “No.” “Then why are there bruises all over your face?”  
> Prompt from: a list on Tumblr.  
> Chapter Rating: T

Ronan sighed as he looked at his face in the mirror. He was a little glad for once that no one would be by the Barns for a couple weeks, giving the atrocity that was currently his face, time to heal.

Ronan had disinfected, and pulled tiny chunks of gravel out of his cheek most of the morning. He had gone to get in the BMW, and tripped on his own boot lace, falling face first into the gravel driveway.

Chainsaw, being the little shit she is sometimes, had had the audacity to laugh at him.

He luckily didn't have a concussion that he could tell, and none had gotten in his eye; but he did have a black eye and the same side of his face was scraped up and bruised. 

It had been a week since he had tripped, and while his face still hurt it was healing very well, the bruising already at that gross but satisfying yellow stage, and the scrapes had scabbed over.

Ronan walked into the kitchen and almost jumped a foot into the air.

Gansey was sitting at the kitchen table. He was reading something on his phone, looking up when Ronan had walked in. When he saw the state of Ronan’s face his own went through a plethora of emotions; concern, guilt, anger, more concern, and then settling on a mixture of concern and anger.

“Are you hurt?”

He was trying to keep how angry he was out of his voice. Ronan felt Gansey’s anger was both rational, and not rational.

“No.”

“Then why are there bruises all over your face?”

Ronan knew he should say what happened, but really it was a little humiliating. So he just shrugged.

Gansey got up and walked across the room, stepping right up into Ronan’s space and grabbed his chin, pulling his face down and to the side to get a better look at the damage.

“Ok, who did you get into a fight with?”

Ronan looked at him from the corner of his eye, frowning.

“I walked past the BMW in the driveway, you didn’t wreck it, unless you dreamed a new one?”

Ronan sighed, and let his shoulders slump. Gansey tugged his face back towards him so Ronan would look him in the eye. When he looked at Gansey, all the anger drained out of his face,

“You stopped getting into fights on purpose a long time ago Ronan. What’s wrong?”

Oh. That was not what Ronan was expecting. Gansey thought he was spiraling again. Ronan sighed,

“I tripped on my own boot lace in the driveway.”

Gansey’s face went a little blank and then he started blinking rapidly, taking a step back, but Ronan threw his arm around his waist before he could go far, and shoved his face into Gansey’s hair.

“Oh. Why didn’t you say anything? Is this why you didn’t want to video chat anytime in the last week?”

Gansey’s voice was filled with disbelief.

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to be honest, I thought maybe you got another tattoo, not that you tripped, gosh, you could have stopped me from being an ass, and thinking you where-”

Ronan leaned down and kissed him to shut him up, even if it did make his face ache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I feel like Gansey would have anxiety about Ronan getting into shit while he's not there, and the second Ronan breaks routine, he just kinda panics and gets home as fast as he can.  
> -Gansey when Ronan doesn’t want to face time, “He got a fucking face tattoo didn’t he?”


	11. “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Nooo.” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”  
> Prompt From: Tumblr List.  
> Chapter Rating: G

It was finally starting to get chilly, the leaves turning shades of purple and orange, and even the brown ones were looking beautiful to Gansey this year. Maybe because it was the last year he had to spend in this apartment. After this year, he would be graduating, and finally moving fully into the Barns with Ronan. 

Gansey was sorting through his sweatshirts, hoodies and sweaters. He was moving them from the back of his closest to the front, and moving the summer clothes to the back.

He was almost done when he realized that his favorite, oversized and worn in soft, was not with the rest. He knew he had put it back with the others even though he had already been wearing it, but maybe he had forgotten to put it back.

After everything was sorted, Gansey looked around the apartment, there were not a lot of places it could be hidden.

It wasn’t on the back of the chair under the blanket. It wasn’t on his bed, but looking did force him to change the sheets and actually make his bed for the first time in probably too long. And it also wasn’t in the laundry pile, which again, made him actually do the laundry. When he was done, he had almost forgot the hoodie hunt.

Ronan called while he was putting the clothes on his bed to sort through, and he answered while thinking about how he would have to get more hangers again.

“What are you doing?”

Sometimes Ronan called when he had something to talk about, but most of the time, the only reason he called was because he missed Gansey. Gansey smiled to himself,

“Laundry. Finally forced myself to do it because I was….”, Gansey let himself trail off. The last time he had seen the hoodie was when he wore it out with Ronan, after he had surprised him a few weeks ago, and they had spent the day at bookstores, Ronan saying it was a late birthday present, even though he had been with Ronan on his birthday.

Ronan made a curious noise on the other end of the line, and Gansey gave a soft laugh,

“Have you seen my hoodie?”

Ronan was quiet for a little bit, and his voice was tense,

“No.”

“You're wearing it aren’t you?”

Gansey let his voice sound as fond as possible, because that's how he felt. Sometimes, it was still a little hard to let his emotions out, even with and especially with Ronan.

“... The soft one?”

Gansey let out a laugh,

“Yes, the soft one. You could have told me you were taking it home with you, I don’t mind, but I have been going crazy thinking I lost it.”

There was a sound like fabric over the mic, and then Ronan’s voice, soft and also fond,

“I’ll bring it back the next time I come over, yeah?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I apparently just have a thing for clothes stealing, just, yes.  
> -I need fall, tbh, summer has been very long, and I would like the crisp smell of cold wind, thank you very much.  
> -Gansey’s closet is not very big, just fyi, but I didn’t feel like describing it, it literally is the tiniest walk in, like, just enough room to stand in it and see everything. It was the pantry, btw. Gansey got the tiniest apartment that he found, because when there's no one around he doesn’t want a lot of space to remind him that he’s alone. Like, it's open, and the pantry and the bathroom are the only separate rooms, and this is Gansey so something has to be weird about his tiny ass apartment. He got this old book case to put all of his food in instead of the pantry.  
> -Ronan pulled the hood up at the very end, idk why I included that, but I really wanted to, and I guess I felt like I needed to explain?


	12. "Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry."  
> Prompt from: Tumblr List  
> Chapter Rating: G

Ronan leaned his back against the kitchen counter, counting the wooden slats in the ceiling. It was something he used to do a lot as a kid, sent into the kitchen by his mother after fighting with Declan, and it was the only thing to do in the kitchen as he waited for the little timer sitting on the table in front of him to go off. He guesses he put himself in timeout this time.

Gansey walked into the kitchen, and Ronan tried his hardest not to look at him. 

Both of them had woken up in not great moods, Gansey a little overstimulated, and Ronan. Well, Ronan had been doing some thinking about the ways Gansey described being ADHD, and maybe Ronan had woken up way overstimulated, but he wasn’t going to tell Gansey that, wasn’t sure he wasn’t just making it up after listening to Gansey talk about it for so long.

It didn’t excuse the fact that when Gansey had started talking, going too fast, Ronan had snapped at him. Gansey had looked so crestfallen that Ronan immediately put himself in the kitchen. And started counting.

Gansey shifted on his feet, and finally Ronan looked down at him.

Gansey was biting his lip, his hair was basically standing up straight and Ronan couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and trying to push it back down by running his own fingers through it. When it didn’t work Ronan tried to smile at Gansey, but he could tell it didn’t reach his eyes.

Gansey reached out, and Ronan let him touch his face, cupping it in his palms. Ronan sighed, and leaned forward, letting his forehead rest on Gansey’s and his eyes slipped shut. His skin had been feeling wrong all day, and his clothes felt like they were too tight even though what he was wearing was loose, but was soon as Gansey touched him something settled, and calmed a little. Still there, but under the surface. But feeling Gansey’s skin against him grounded him in the moment.

“Fine, don’t say anything and make me worry.”

Ronan leaned back, his face crumbling, and Gansey made a sound in the back of his throat, knowing that even though he tried to keep his tone teasing he had said the wrong thing. Ronan knew what he was trying to say though, so he didn’t let it get to him, and he shoved forward into Gansey’s space, resting his head against Gansey’s neck, his hands played with the hem on Gansey’s shirt,

“I’m in time out.”

Gansey laughed,

“What? Why?”

“I snapped at you.”

Gansey hummed, letting his fingers drift up and down Ronan’s spine, 

“It’s ok, I forgive you.”

Ronan sighed, tangling his fingers in the back of Gansey’s shirt, “but I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me. About anything. I like when you talk to me, but when I snapped you looked. You looked like how you do when your parents tell you to be quiet.”

His voice came out very soft at the end, and he wasn’t even sure that Gansey had heard him for a moment, and then Gansey turned his head and kissed where he could reach behind Ronan’s ear, his arms tightening around him as he did.

“Ok. I forgive you.”

Ronan tugged hard at the back of Gansey’s shirt,

“Are you sure?”

Gansey pulled back, but before Ronan could feel any kind of hurt about it, Gansey cupped his face again, and pulled him down to kiss his forehead,

“Yes Ronan, I’m very sure.”

Ronan just nodded, and let Gansey pull him into the living room, where Gansey forwent the couch, and sat in front of it, leaning back on it. Ronan followed him down to the floor after a second, leaning against Gansey, resting his head on his shoulder. Gansey just threw his arm around his shoulders, and clicked through netflix. Ronan was dozing before Gansey even picked something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I’m going to make all my comfort characters ADHD and NO ONE CAN STOP ME.  
> -I had a bad day, but I really wanted to write something, idk how good this is, but I really need to get back into practice.  
> -Where I feel like Gansey would be the kind of person where being overstimulated would make him touch averse, I think for Ronan it would be grounding.  
> -Ok, I think Gansey’s parents would be supportive in a lot of ways, and I think they try, but I also know that sometimes, parents are shitty when they don’t mean to be. I feel like they would be the kind of people to tell their kid they will listen to them later and then when later comes still not listen, and eventually Gansey would have given up.  
> -Ahhh, ok, so I have a sort of time line in my head for this one shot series, but like. Not all of these ficlets are in it. But basically, this is kinda when Ronan and Gansey are getting used to living together again, and especially Gansey living at the Barns with Ronan. So they are both getting settled into something new, and not new at the same time.  
> -Gansey completely knows what Ronan is going through, and has cataloged Ronan’s symptoms and what helps him in these moments. He has had suspicions for a long time that Ronan is adhd, and is waiting for Ronan to bring it up.


End file.
